


I Like Cats

by PurplePatchwork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Russia invites Greece over for dinner, the Greek decides to show him the joys of the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Cats

Today, Russia was going to do it. He was going to jump the hurdle, and ask Greece to have dinner with him.

Russia had never been on that close of a level to the Greek. Certainly, he had noticed the other. The ashen blond was a very perceptive nation; which was clearly shown by the fact that he was one of the only ones who could always see the shy Canadian. He had never talked to Greece outside of meetings, however.

But as of late, the Russian was occasionally forced to sit beside the Mediterranean country. And he had come to the conclusion that it was surprisingly… Calming.

Sitting next to Greece had multiple benefits. For one, he didn't have to be seated by the obnoxiously loud nations like Denmark, America or South Korea. True, he could highly enjoy watching their excited ramblings and the reactions others gave to the nonsense coming out of their mouths. But he could pay much better attention when staying far away from them, making it easier for him to observe and not get a headache.

On top of that, since Greece was asleep most of the time, he didn't have the time to be scared of the Slavic nation. It was oddly comforting to sit next to someone who didn't either scoot away, tremble so hard the table joined in, or sent him harsh glares. And Russia liked it. He liked it quite a lot.

What had made him even more interested in the Greek, was a single question escaping from those fine lips.

"Do you like cats?"

It wasn't so much the question itself that caught Russia off-guard. It was the mere fact that Greece even talked to him. Without fear, without needing something, just a little bit of small-talk.

Russia had replied with a simple shrug and an "I suppose so." At that, Greece had nodded, before going back to counting sheep (or perhaps cats in his case).

That one event had triggered something within the Russian. The next day, he brought a small cat plush to the meeting with him. Not because he wanted to give presents, but because he was curious as to how Greece would react.

The Greek had smiled at him that day. A real, genuine, happy smile. And something had fluttered in Russia's stomach.

After that day, Greece occasionally lifted his head from the table to ask a new question.

Do you like the sea? What about the sun? If you could be re-incarnated, as what would you come back? Is there really a purpose in life?

Russia had replied to all those questions with a simple yes or no- except for the more existential ones, of course. Greece then nodded, and continued with his slumber. Nothing more happened.

But now, Russia wanted to invite him to his home.

The Russian was quite a lonely nation. He never really had visitors over, especially not after the fall of the USSR. So, having found a new conversation partner (sort of) whom he didn't actually hate or who didn't despise or fear him in return, he decided it was time to make his move.

And if Greece didn't accept his offer, he could always force him, right? Of course right.

So it happened that one day after a meeting, while the other nations were already packing their things and wandering out of the room, Russia turned to his neighbour with a pleasant smile.

"Gretsiya, wake up. The meeting is over now da?"

Two green eyes lazily blinked open and locked with his violet ones. A content smile graced the Greek's features, before he began sitting up and stretching his muscles. His brown locks fell elegantly to the front as he lightly bowed his head, long eyelashes stroking his cheeks.

Russia folded his hands to rest his chin upon them. That trademark-smile of his was still in place, but his heart was thumping against his ribs.

"Actually, I have a proposal."

Greece slowly looked to the side, expression unchanging. When the man said nothing, Russia figured he could continue.

"Would you care to have dinner at my place?"

Greece remained quiet for a whole minute before slowly nodding.

"Sure."

* * *

The two didn't speak during the two-hour ride to Russia's mansion. The Russian would have felt uneasy with the silence, but he knew that Greece would have shown some sign of discomfort had he not liked it.

They also didn't speak when Russia parked his car and held the door open for his companion. Greece did take a moment to stare up at his house, but he made no further comment on it.

Russia quietly studied him, searching for proof that the brunette didn't want to be here. When he found none, he relaxed just a tad.

Inside, he guided his guest to the living room and promptly poured the both of them a glass of vodka.

Once the liquor entered his system, Russia felt the knot in his stomach untying. This was Greece, the nation who could make him calm just by sitting next to him. There was absolutely no need to be nervous.

"So, Gretsiya," he began, turning on the couch to smile at the other. "How have you been lately?"

Eyes the colour of juicy olives wandered over to him.

"Fine… I think."

Russia curiously tilted his head.

"Oh? How come?"

It took Greece three full minutes to respond. The Russian patiently waited for him to make up his mind, knowing the other never rushed himself in choosing his words.

"…It depends on… what you define as… fine."

Russia hummed in acknowledgment.

"I guess you are correct, comrade. How are your cats then?"

The nation smiled melancholically at that.

"They are in great shape. …Japan often comes to… visit."

Russia's smile tightened ever-so-slightly. He somehow didn't like the idea of Greece spending time with Japan.

Before he could form a response, Greece said something that caught him completely by surprise.

"They say… Japan and I… slept together."

Russia's brows shot up as he locked eyes with the other. Well, that was certainly unexpected.

As time ticked by, the ashen blonde realized his companion wasn't going to say anything else. But he didn't look away either. So Russia asked the only question that seemed to properly follow on such a comment.

"So… Did you?"

Those green spheres intensified, an unknown emotion lying in deep pools of rich history, mythology and the salty aroma of the sea. It made Russia strangely agitated, but… not in a bad way.

"That is between me and Japan."

The Russian immediately averted his eyes with a soft hum. His heart made a strange pang at the Greek's words. And why did he feel so disgruntled all of a sudden?

Maybe it was because he wanted Greece to be his friend. And he didn't want to share him with anyone else.

Yes, that sounded logical. The Russian knew his childish side could get quite possessive. That had to be it.

The Russian started when he noticed Greece still staring at him. There was a certain energy in his gaze, a sharpness that sent an involuntary shudder travelling down his spine.

"Is something wrong?" the Slavic nation asked, having difficulty with keeping his voice under control. The way those eyes hovered over his body was oddly exhilarant. Nobody had ever looked at him like that, and Russia had no idea how to react. He didn't know what came over him, but didn't look away either. He was the Russian Federation after all, he still had his pride. He wasn't a coward.

"…Nothing."

Another jolt squeezed his stomach when Greece finally released him from that mesmerizing stare. Russia blinked sheepishly, as if awaking from a trance.

"Ah, yes! I shall make us dinner now!" he said in an over-the-top chipper voice, hurrying to the kitchen as fast as he could.

His heart was feeling like it could fall out again, and he wasn't planning on letting that happen tonight. Especially not with his guest being Greece.

Having Greece see him like that somehow felt more embarrassing than having his heart pop out on him in the middle of a meeting…

* * *

 After eating dinner together, they settled on the two-seater to watch some television. The lights were out and the nations were sitting next to each other, leaning comfortably against the back of the couch.

Russia couldn't focus on the film. Every time he tried, he could feel little pins prickling at the back of his neck. As if someone was watching him. But when his violet orbs cautiously glanced at the man next to him, he found Greece looking at the screen. It was very irritating.

A funny scene came up, causing the Russian to giggle. When he looked back at his guest, he inwardly jumped.

Greece had gotten closer. Why had he gotten closer? Russia had no idea.

The tall nation supressed the urge to scoot away, him being far too proud to let his nerves get the upper hand. And there was nothing wrong with sitting close to each other, right? Not even when it was giving you goose bumps, or when you suddenly felt warm while on other days you always felt like living at the North pole, or- Was Greece getting even closer?

Just when Russia was about to make a comment to distract himself, the Greek yawned and laid his head to rest on Russia's shoulder.

The violet-eyed nation froze. He blinked, dumbfounded. Nobody had ever done this before. Well, Lithuania had once, but not on purpose. Greece was willingly touching him, putting himself into a defenceless position of pure and utter trust.

His heart almost flew out of his chest while that strange fluttering in his stomach reignited. Russia studied the other from behind half-lidded eyes, careful not to shift and let his guest slide off.

Greece looked… beautiful.

His mouth twisted up into the tiniest of smiles, completely at ease with their current position. That dual curl on top of his head tickled the Russian's cheek, lightly, pleasantly. From up here, Russia had a perfect look at the nation's well-formed body. Hadn't someone once said that the Greek had the same amount of muscles as Germany? Well, Russia could now see that person was right.

It was getting rather hot in here, wasn't it?

Russia looked back at the screen for the tiniest of moments, when he suddenly felt a hand grabbing at his jacket. Startled, his eyes shot back to the other. Greece was still fast asleep, but his hand was fisted into the fabric of his jacket. Russia couldn't find it in him to be mad at his companion. As long as the piece of clothing didn't tear, no harm was done. Besides, he couldn't exactly be cross with a sleeping nation, could he? (Well, at least a nation that wasn't snoring obnoxiously loud or kicking him in his sleep.)

After five minutes or so, as the ashen blond finally relaxed into this new position, strange things began happening.

With his eyes still glued to the screen, the Russian tensed as he felt a light touch at his side. It wasn't painful or anything, just unexpected. Writing it off as another unconscious action, Russia let that slip as well.

But then the finger began tracing circles, coming very close to his hip.

Russia's heart sped up considerably as his mind registered those movements, sending his entire being into a state of more alertness. He could say with certainty that nobody, I repeat _nobody_ , had ever touched him like that before.

His distress grew when he could feel the other exhale, breath tickling his jaw. The hand bravely dipped lower, caressing his hip, sliding alarmingly closer to-

Like a jack-in-the-box, Russia jerked up. His eyes were wide, breathing going at a fast rate, hand clutching his shirt right above the area of his heart. Greece had opened his eyes from where he had fallen on the ground, deep green innocently staring up at him.

"…I have to go to the bathroom."

And with that the Slavic nation sped off, racing up the stairs, down a hallway, and locking himself inside his bathroom. Once there, he let himself slide down against the wall, trying to regain control over his erratically beating heart.

Had Greece done that on purpose, or was his sleeping self far too touchy-feely? Russia had no idea.

What he did know, was that the warmth in his body had started spreading. To his southern regions, to be more precise.

Russia wasn't used to people touching him. Not in the way Greece had done. Sure, punching and kicking and clawing and biting. That he knew all about. But feather-light strokes and ticklish brushes? That was a kind of touching he was entirely unfamiliar with.

Of course his body had to give reactions to that. Now the question was: how to get rid of it?

He refused to get himself off. That was out of the question with a guest in his house. But the images flooding his mind didn't make it easy for the heat to simply melt away.

Greece placing kisses on his naked chest. Vodka pouring over muscles, tongues licking, a meeting of overheated skin with pleasurable wetness. Those olive green eyes staring up at him, not filled with fear, but with desire. Whips lashing out, shackles on a background of sun-kissed skin and sunflowers, two predators fighting for dominance…

Russia shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about that!

Sure, the Russian had thought about sex before. But his imagination had never run this wild in all the centuries he had been alive. And all because of one single touch. It was utterly embarrassing.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Are you… all right?" came that sleepy, calming voice.

Russia swallowed heavily. He quickly buttoned-up his jacket, hoping the slight bulge in his pants wasn't noticeable.

"I will be right out!" he called.

"Can I come in?" Greece asked, his voice muffled through the wooden door.

"Nyet!" Russia hastily spat. "Just… One moment please!"

He quickly splashed some icy cold water into his face, his skin screaming at the sudden change in temperature. But he couldn't face his guest with flushed cheeks and burning eyes. That was highly inappropriate. It wasn't Greece's fault his hand had decided to do strange things while he was asleep…

Was it?

Russia plastered on his biggest fake smile before unlocking the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I just had to go to the bathroom da? I am ready for the rest of the film now."

The tall nation walked straight past his guest and began heading towards the living room.

"…Are you sure?"

"Da, of course!" Russia chuckled merrily. He was taking large strides to get away from the other. Seeing that calm look in those lovely eyes again had instantly brought back the fire.

Bringing him here was a mistake. Russia had only wanted a friend, someone to hang out with. He wasn't supposed to become physically attracted to the Mediterranean country…

The Russian was stopped dead in his tracks when a hand was suddenly laid on his shoulder. Apparently Greece could walk fast whenever he wanted to.

Russia was about to turn around when two arms snaked their way around his waist, and a kiss was placed to the back of his head.

Immediately, the ashen blond wriggled his way out of the other's hold. He spun on his heels and took several steps back, staring open-mouthed at his guest. Greece was staring right back, unabashed.

"Is something wrong?" the Greek asked. His voice was a lot less sleepy now, but still soothing. Even - dare he say it - sexy.

"What are you doing?" Russia gasped, hands coming down to pull nervously at his jacket. Now he definitely didn't want the nation to take notice of his beginnings of an arousal.

Greece smiled. It was a tiny little thing, but the tall nation still found himself drawn to it, to that slight twitching up of smooth lips, like a deer caught in the headlights. Russia blinked sheepishly, a shiver pulsing through his body.

The tension built when the brunette cautiously, almost hesitantly, began walking forward. Like a cat approaching a bear. Russia's shoulders tensed, his eyes following the Greek's every movement. He was so unnerved that an involuntary chant of "kolkolkolkol…" began slipping from his lips. Not because he was angry, but because he had absolutely no idea how to react to the other's behaviour.

Greece continued on his way, unperturbed by the threat. Soon he was standing straight in front of the tall nation, their chests almost flush together. Russia's folded arms were ever-so-tight, voice wavering but still chanting, eyes the size of watermelons and a light pink dusting his cheeks.

He was cut off when Greece leant forward and captured his mouth in a kiss.

Russia stiffened, his eyes growing even wider.

Greece was kissing him. Greece was _kissing_ him. Greece was kissing him, he, Russia! As in locking lips, the big K-word, exchanging saliva, mouths touching, doing that one thing you did when you had those _feelings_. Or maybe this was just some sort of belated greeting? No, no- he was moving his lips now. Willingly, without fear. Did he need something from Russia, or…?

No. That couldn't possibly be true. No one would ever kiss him simply because they wanted to, without any underlining meaning. Not possible. He was Russia, after all. The outcast. The unloved. The monster.

Greece, finally noticing his partner's lack of participation, pulled away. He nonchalantly raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

The tall nation's eyes refocused, shooting back at the man standing in front of him. He frowned, lips tightening.

"Why are you doing this?" he hissed. It came out far harsher than he'd meant it to.

' _Control yourself Ivan! Now is not the time to let your emotions get the better of you!'_ he mentally berated himself.

Greece tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Da! Tell me!"

The Russian took a threatening step forward, trying to intimidate the other. It was the only defence mechanism he knew.

The Greek remained in the same spot, back straight. He may not look like it, but this nation had his fair share of history himself. He wasn't so easily frightened.

"Are you mocking me?" Russia snarled. "Is this a joke to you?!"

The brunette shook his head, eyes unwavering in their piercing gaze. Russia felt exposed under that look, making him build his walls even higher.

"Then why?!"

At this, Greece smiled. It was the most genuine, open smile the Slavic nation had ever seen. Taken aback, his shoulder slackened and lost their tension.

The Greek gently laid his battle-worn hands upon Russia's folded arms, a feathery touch. His thumb stroked a taut wrist, relaxing the muscles under soothing movements.

"Because I wanted to."

And then he brought his face to the other's, completely destroying the barrier the Russian had set up to protect himself. Those green pools were so close the ashen blond could almost drown in them. His breath tasted of oranges, olives, feta, sundried tomatoes, freshly baked bread and something sweet, something Russia couldn't quite put his finger on. Greece cupped his face, fingers sliding up to tangle themselves into silvery bangs.

At the almost loving action, Russia once more felt that jittery feeling spreading through his veins, little jolts of electricity setting his nerves on fire, stomach making flip-flops.

When that delicious breath ghosted over his slightly parted lips and those stunning eyes came close enough to become illuminated blurs, Russia let out a low keening noise and closed the remaining distance.

He tried focussing solely on the sensations. How the other's mouth moved against him, how surprisingly soft it felt. When the tip of a tongue trailed over his lower teeth, he hungrily parted his lips, leaning in further to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid together, wet and warm and heavenly, lazily exploring the cavern of their partner's mouth. Greece almost absentmindedly caught his lower lip and started sucking on it. Russia surprised the both of them by letting out a soft moan.

Amethysts drifted open as he pulled back, the pink on his cheeks evolved into a dark crimson. His eyes were clouded over with lust, dark and erotic. This was by far the best kiss he'd ever had.

He let out a content sigh when Greece placed small pecks along his jawline, the Russian tilting his head to the side to give better access. He barely noticed his arms had moved to the other's back, trying to bring him as close as possible. Greece's fingers wandered across his clothed chest while his teeth grazed an earlobe. All his movements were slow and casual, but oh so sensual.

Russia stifled another moan when the Greek moved a leg in between his thighs, pressing against his growing arousal. Greece paused for a moment to lock eyes with him, olive greens both sleepy and extremely seductive.

"Bedroom?" he breathed, placing a meaningful kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"D-da…" Russia answered, catching the brunette's wrist and swiftly herding him towards the room in question.

Once there, Greece startled him again by putting a hand to his back and pushing him onto the mattress. He gave the Russian no time to react as he instantly followed suit. Greece climbed onto his broad back, straddling his hips. He let his fingers follow the line of the other's spine.

Russia suddenly let out a growl and began struggling. Greece paused in his actions, sliding off and letting the Russian roll onto his back.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, very perceptive for a nation who slept through most of the meetings. He had felt a clutching of muscles that didn't indicate shyness or playing hard-to-get. Their position had triggered something within the violet-eyed nation, and Greece wanted to know what.

Russia shook his head, breath coming out in pants. He could still see the images that had plagued his mind when feeling the other mount him like that.

Images of pain, screams, a rope around his neck, images of lifeless eyes and braided hair, of a voice so hated it cut straight through his bones.

"N-not… like this…" He swallowed and tried again, forcing himself to look at the Greek. "I would prefer not to lie on my stomach."

For a moment he feared Greece was just going to leave him all by himself, but the man smiled tenderly.

"I understand. If… I do something you don't like… just say so."

The Mediterranean stroked his cheek, before bending over and placing a light peck on top of his oversized nose. Russia's heart skipped a beat as an honest smile broke out. He could trust Greece. Greece wasn't like… _Him_.

The brunette was now unbuttoning his shirt. When pale skin was revealed, he took the time to place a kiss upon each and every scar he saw there.

A shudder was sent travelling down Russia's spine. All nations had scars. But his had never been handled with such delicacy, with such care. An unknown emotion squirmed around inside of him, and he could just barely resist the urge to kiss the other breathless. He was curious as to what Greece was planning on doing with him next.

Teeth carefully grabbed a nipple, causing Russia to jolt. His tongue flicked over the nub, playing with it until it was fully erect and tainted red. The Russian raised an arm and let his hands dance through chestnut hair, locks sliding between his fingers.

"Ivan," the Greek breathed, as he placed open-mouthed kisses all over his torso.

Russia shuddered at the way his name rolled out of the other's mouth. It sent a wave of heat straight down to his rapidly hardening length.

"Gretsiya…"

Greece stopped his ministrations to look up at him.

"Call me Heracles."

"Izvinite…" Russia apologized, feeling blood rush to his ears when the Greek sent him another one of those eye-blinding smiles.

Greece was now unbuckling his belt, getting rid of the thing with unhurried movements. The pants came off without further ado, carelessly thrown off to the side. Russia propped himself up on his elbows to watch the other.

One hand came down on the bulge in his briefs, giving confident strokes. Greece used the other to lift up Russia's leg and bring it to his face. He closed his eyes and started sucking on the Russian's inner thighs, hot tongue lapping at sensitive flesh.

Russia groaned and laid back down on the mattress. He swallowed, suddenly finding his throat very dry. Greece's actions were quickly bringing him to new heights, his erection now straining against the front of his underwear.

After a final firm stroke, those gentle hands carefully pulled down his briefs. Russia's considerable length sprang up, the cold air of the room sending another shiver up his body. Russia flushed even further at the way Greece studied his vital regions. Not with disgust, not with possessiveness, but as if looking at something divine.

Without warning, Greece bent over and took him in his mouth.

Russia gasped, his back arching at the feeling of warm wetness surrounding him. He squeezed his eyes shut, nails digging into the mattress.

Greece slowly worked his way down, tongue trailing across the underside of his shaft, careful not to bite. When he began incorporating a bit of sucking, a wanton moan spilled from the ashen blond's thin lips. He tried rolling his hips, growing a tad impatient. Greece simply laid a hand on one hip to push him back down.

When all the way down, the Greek paused. Russia waited breathlessly, not keen on stopping now that they'd started. When nothing happened, he began squirming. Greece still didn't move, eyes closed and letting out even breaths.

"Ah… Heracles?"

Olive greens flickered open and lazily looked up.

"Can you please… not stop?" Russia asked, voice underlined with thick excitement.

Greece's lips twisted up into a smirk. He pulled back up, almost tantalizingly slow, tongue following the vein running along the base of his cock. Russia's eyes darkened further, the need to take things in his own hands growing.

Finally, the brunette pulled off with a suggestive wet plop.

"Do you perhaps want to take this to the next level?"

The Russian's confidence wavered. He could trust Greece, but to that extent?

"…Can I be on top?"

Greece smiled gracefully.

"Of course. But do you have… any experience with that?"

The Slavic nation blushed, his eyebrows knitting together in a scowl.

"It is either that or nothing." He wasn't going to let anyone do _that_ to him. Not after what had happened.

Greece laid a calming hand on his chest.

"Don't get mad. I don't mind. I will guide you through it, if you'd like."

Russia was amazed. Not only did Greece not laugh at his inexperience, he would willingly let himself be a guinea pig. It was an act of pure trust and devotion, a sacrifice no one had ever made for him.

Russia quickly went to look for lotion in the bathroom after that, leaving Greece to undress. While looking for a bottle, he frantically tried to remember everything France had told him about sex. Making sure your partner was relaxed enough, how not to inflict any pain… Russia knew he wasn't exactly a size small, and he absolutely didn't want to hurt Greece.

When he returned to the bedroom, Russia froze.

Greece was lying half-naked on his bed, casually taking off his trousers. His torso was very muscled, much more so than Russia had previously thought. Russia's eyes clung to his body, followed the crook of his neck, down his chest, the curve of his sides, all the way to his abdomen…

Russia let out a shaky sigh as he almost ran up to his bed. The bottle slipped from his fingers, entire being focussed on the god occupying his bedroom. Greece looked up just in time to see the Russian mounting him, just in time to feel a hungry mouth covering his own.

While their tongues battled for dominance, the ashen blond finished Greece's job of unclothing himself. His heart was beating feverishly, body knowing instinctively what was about to come. And oh, how it yearned.

He broke the kiss just long enough to grab the discarded bottle of lotion, before instantly going back to tongue-wrestling with his partner.

Greece was letting out pleasant hums, sending vibrations through Russia's sensitive mouth. His hands were drawing circles over his back, occasionally tracing the outline of a scar.

Russia knew he was a patient man. But right now, he felt like speeding things up a bit. He had been turned-on for quite a while now, and it was starting to become frustrating. The things Greece did were slow and sensual, and Russia loved it, but the time had come to take things to the next level.

When he parted for the second time, he took the bottle and tried opening the lid. His fingers were shaking with enthusiasm, and Greece almost offered to help, but he finally succeeded.

Greece willingly spread his legs, those entrancing eyes inviting him in. They almost worked like an aphrodisiac, and Russia couldn't help but stay transfixed to them while coating his fingers with the lubricant. As in a daze, he bent over to brush his lips over sun-kissed skin, wanting to taste his partner.

Greece lazily caressed his hair, guiding Russia's hand down.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured, voice laden with lust. Greece had obviously done this before; he was rated as the country that did it the most, after all. Russia felt proud that Greece wanted to be with him as well, although it was clouded over by a shot of jealousy.

He was given no time to dwell on that thought, as the tip of his finger had reached Greece's entrance.

' _Focus on this moment. Do not think about the past.'_

And with that thought, he carefully began pushing in. Greece let out a soft groan, at which Russia's amethysts shot up. The brunette's eyes were closed, but no pain could be read in his features.

Greece grasped his unoccupied hand and intertwined their fingers, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Don't stop."

Russia nodded, forgetting the other couldn't see him. Slowly but surely, he began pushing further in. At first he stopped whenever Greece twitched, very afraid of somehow hurting the other. After getting another squeeze he would continue.

As his finger worked itself into a steady rhythm, he grew less worried. Greece would tell him if it hurt, he was certain of it.

When a soft moan escaped the brunette's lips, Russia felt his pride grow. He was the cause of those sounds, Greece made them only because of him.

Confidence growing with every sigh and moan that slipped from the cavern of his mouth, Russia added a second finger. Probing around and poking, careful not to scratch. A third finger. Greece made no complaints.

When the Greek felt he was stretched enough, he cupped the other's face.

"Ivan," he muttered.

Russia stopped, looking at him with uncertainty. Had he done something wrong?

"I'm ready."

Russia stared at the man lying beneath him. Body of Adonis, thin layer of sweat covering muscles and lightly tanned skin, eyes as mesmerizing as ever.

"Are you sure?"

Greece answered by pulling out his fingers and lightly touching Russia's throbbing manhood. The Russian kissed him again, before lining himself up.

"No regrets?"

Greece cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"I am the one who started this. Now move, if you'd please." His voice sounded a lot less sleepy now.

So those touches on the couch had been done consciously! The bastard!

However, Russia couldn't find it in him to be mad. His current position was taking up all of his mind.

With a final nod, the tall nation began pushing in. He groaned while doing so, the tightness hugging him in all the right ways. Yes, he wasn't a virgin. But the previous times he had always been on the receiving end. And those times were anything but pleasurable.

Now, as he steadily gained ground on his partner, he couldn't help but feel overcome by awe. Awe for this situation he had gotten himself into, awe for the wonderful sensations, and most importantly, awe for the man willing to give him this experience.

Once fully sheeted, he paused, panting as if he'd run ten miles. Greece had his head tilted back, lips parted, wanton little grunts escaping him.

When he felt the other roll his hips in a mute request, he pulled back out and began thrusting at a slow pace. He literally had to force himself not to go too fast too soon, giving everything in his might not to surrender to the usual desire to break. He didn't want to hurt this time, only feel and give pleasure. He wanted for the both of them to remember this as an amazing night.

He faltered in his movements when Greece tried unwinding his still-present scarf. His hand grasped the other's wrist, halting his ministrations.

"Please, do not touch my scarf."

Greece raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't press the matter. It wasn't of that much importance right now.

Russia picked up the pace, occasionally switching angles, searching for that one spot France had told him about. He knew he'd found it when Greece suddenly arched his back, nails digging into the tall nation's flesh. Russia smiled with childish glee, happy that he'd succeeded in his quest.

Greece's lips parted, smile growing wide and satisfied. His eyes were blazing.

"Do that… again."

And Russia did. He kept hitting that spot dead-on with each thrust, drawing lewd noises and wanton cries from the normally relaxed nation. It didn't take him long before he felt his climax coming.

"Ah, Heracles… I think I am going to…"

Greece nodded and reached down to touch himself. He began bucking up in time with Russia's thrusts, meeting him halfway.

With one final thrust, Russia exploded. His vision went wide as a wave of pleasure washed over him, semen spilling into his partner. He gritted his teeth not to cry out, accidentally biting his tongue in the process. Somewhere along the lines of his orgasm, Greece came too with a loud cry.

Russia finally collapsed on top of his partner, limbs getting tangled-up and chests heaving to support laboured breathing. The Russian rolled to the side, not wanting to crush the other with his considerable weight. Greece was still holding his hand, and a thumb was now lightly stroking his knuckles.

"Feel good?" Greece asked lazily, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Very," Russia admitted. "You?"

"Absolutely."

Greece let out a yawn before rolling over onto his side. He then curled up next to the Russian, letting his head rest on the other's broad chest, resembling a feline with his behaviour. Russia moved his arm to delicately place it over Greece's back, again taken by surprise by this loving action.

"Thank you," he whispered.

No response came. The Greek was already fast asleep.

Russia let out a content sigh, closing his eyes as well. He was very grateful for the experience Greece had allowed him to be a part of. And when a hand was placed over his heart, almost as if Greece was doing it unconsciously, that unknown feeling tickled at his stomach again.

He hoped Greece would still be there when he woke up. Then they could eat breakfast together, and enjoy each other's company.

And perhaps they could go for a second round, this time with shackles?

**Author's Note:**

> The nation who Russia is referring to that hurt him is obviously Mongolia. I guess you can figure out for yoursel what happened.  
> Words:  
> Gretsiya: Greece  
> Izvinite: Sorry


End file.
